


One Week

by Phrenotobe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Animal Death, Gen, HSWC 2013, Homestuck Shipping World Cup, Pesterlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phrenotobe/pseuds/Phrenotobe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been one week since you looked at me<br/>Cocked your head to the side and said "I'm angry"<br/>Five days since you laughed at me saying<br/>"Get that together come back and see me"<br/>Three days since the living room<br/>I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you<br/>Yesterday you'd forgiven me<br/>but it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry</p><p>A bonus round fill for HSWC 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Week

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 17:24 --  
TG: hey  
TG: yo its been five days  
TT: Has it, now?  
TT: Is that by your timezone, or mine?  
TG: mea culpa  
TG: je regrette  
TG: no hablo espanol  
TG: its by your timezone  
TG: im privileged to know you because you live in the future  
TG: ok no but if youre going to tell me about a goddamn cat funeral  
TG: stop framing it as a cute anecdote that you can tell at parties  
TG: because i swear that the flowers on the casket sounded like a fucking punchline  
TT: I see.  
\-- tentacleTherapist has blocked turntechGodhead at 17:37 --  
TG: well shit

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 16:03 --  
TG: i am rose and i always say everything i mean  
TG: everybody i know is able to instantly fucking tell  
TG: can i ask if the psychology schtick is real  
TG: hello dave you seem intent on telling me all about your daddy issues  
TG: the ones that i have never talked about ever  
TG: because i dont have or need one  
TG: watch the fucking barrel rolls  
TG: were spinning a 900 degree kickflip over tony hawks nose  
TG: agreeing to disagree like snooty english jerks playing croquet  
TG: because you totally have a father figure its just my problem  
TG: oh look  
TG: dave you seem to be spinning down a plughole of dirty bathwater similies  
TG: i ate a dictionary once and now when i cough an adjective comes out  
TG: when i listen to enya i think about yog shoggoths conquering agenda  
TG: sometimes my mom asks me when im going to grow tentacles  
TG: i mind melded with my cat once and his meows still haunt me  
TT: Thank you for this insightful diatribe about my personal life.  
TT: Was there anything else I needed to know, or should I cover my head in ashes and mourn the passing of our relationship?  
TG: a sorry would be nice  
TT: I don’t follow.  
TG: i know that you have a cottage industry handing out totally fucking useless information nuggets to lost travellers  
TG: pulling up in the wilds of new york  
TG: hello maam i think im lost in bumfuck nowhere  
TG: can you show me to the nearest mcdonalds  
TG: yes sir just follow down that dark and eerie road and avoid the grue  
TG: sure i put my foot in my mouth but youre the one that took my shoe  
TG: and fucking pulled my leg upwards to insert it  
TT: Illuminating, truly. Have you considered that I don’t particularly want to cover this issue with you any more?  
TG: i didnt mean it  
\-- tentacleTherapist has blocked turntechGodhead at 17:37 --  
TG: i swear to god

 

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 20:01 --

TG: hey rose  
TT: It’s nearly time for dinner.  
TG: i wanted to say i was thinking  
TT: A dangerous pastime.   
TG: this is serious  
TG: bro wants to know if you are a vegetarian  
TG: or dont eat pork or peanuts or something  
TT: Oh?  
TG: a weekend in houston how about it  
TT: I have to go. ‘Lag’ calls me.  
TG: ok  
\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 20:10 --

 

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 15:22 --

TG: ill pick you up at the airport   
TG: mine is the sign with glitter all over it  
TT: You’re forgiven.  
TG: cool


End file.
